Hector Comes To Play (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
"I see that Hector is growing some hair as well." Didi said to Hector's mom as they were currently talking as Tommy and Hector were talking as well. "So who's that?" Hector asked pointing to Dil "Oh that's my little brother, Dil, Dilly this is Hector I mets him when I first gots my booster shot." Tommy said "Hi Hector," Dil waved "Hi Dil," Hector waved back "So Tommy, asides having a brother now what else happened?" Hector asked "Well I gots potty trained, gots ascared of the water after I wents fishing with my grandpa, and I finally saids my first word tos the grownups which was Reptar." Tommy explained "Wow yous been through lots," Hector said "What about yous?" Tommy asked As Hector told Tommy about what happened to him over the past year Didi and Hector's mom were talking a decided to set up a play date since Tommy's friends are going to be gone for another week. "Well Tommy's little friends are out of town for the rest of the week, so maybe Hector can come over for a play date sometime this week." Didi suggested "Sure, just write down your address and phone number so I can call you sometime this week so he can come over." Hector's mom said Didi wrote down the phone number and address on a note card as she handed it to Hector's mom who put it in her purse. "Well we must be going now." Hector's mom said "Come on Hector it's time to go," She said to Hector "Well I gots to go, I hope I'll gets to see you again Tommy." Hector said getting up from the sandbox and running over to his mommy who picked him up as Tommy and Dil followed him. "I'll call you sometime this week so Hector can come over." Hector's mom said as she walked out of the park "Here that Tommy, your friend Hector is coming over for a play date soon." Didi said as she picked up Tommy and Dil as they left the park as well as Didi put Tommy and Dil in their car seats before they headed back home. (Tommy's POV) I'm so excited that Hector is gonna gets to come over to my house to play with me and Dilly. I can't waits to tell my friends about the adventures were going to have once they comes back and after i's come up with an adventure. (Normal POV) Tommy of course was excited that Hector gets to come over to play with him and he for sure was going to tell his friends about the adventures he had while they were gone except Tommy had one problem, what adventure should he and Hector go on once he gto to come over. Soon Didi pulled into the driveway at the Pickles Residents as she unbuckled the babies as she picked up Dil and Tommy climbed down on his own as they went inside. Didi then put Tommy and Dil into the playpen as she headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Tommy was still wondering what to do when Hector got to come over as he sat in the playpen thinking. Dil noticed Tommy sitting on the floor and wondered what he was doing. "What are you doing Tommy?" Dil asked "I'm just thinking a outs what to dos when Hector gets to come over, usually when Chuckie and the others are here's with me they usually give me mostest of my adventures since theys are usually talking bout stuffs or something happens and we ends up going on an adventure likes the time my aeroplane flewed downstairs intos the basement and me and Chuckie hads to go gets it back or when Phil and. Lil tried to takes you backs to the hopsicle and we gots lost in the forest. Without thems here I cant thinks of any adventures to goes on." Tommy explained to Dil "I'm sures you will thinks of something before Hector gets to come overs Tommy." Dil said Didi then came a got Tommy and Dil and brought them to the table for dinner as Tommy was still thinking about what adventure to go on with Hector as he did the same until it was his bedtime as he lied wide awake in bed still thinking until he couldn't stay awake. The next day was the same as Tommy sat around the house still thinking of what to do with Hector as he was becoming even more bored since his friends weren't there and what was possibly the reason why he couldn't think of anything to do. When the evening rolled around again at about 7:00 the phone rang as Didi answered it, it was Hector's mom, Hector's mom said to Didi that she could bring Hector over tommorrow which Didi was fine with as she hung up. "You hear that Tommy, Hector gets to come over tommorrow." Didi said to Tommy Tommy was excited and yet he wasn't excited, he still didn't have any adventures for them to go on and now Hector was coming over tommorrow. Tommy after he was put to bed gave up on thinking up an adventure for the day since it was giving him a headache as he went to sleep. As Tommy slept he thought of an adventure for him and Hector to go on and Tommy was happy the next morning since he knew what adventure he and Hector could go on finally. Tommy spent most of the morning waiting for Hector to come over as he waited by or near the front door until he finally he heard the doorbell. Didi went to open the door as she said hello to Hector and his mom as Hector walked inside. "Hi Tommy, Hi Dil," Hector said to Tommy and Dil "Hi Hector, were going to have lots of fun now that your heres." Tommy said Go To Part 3 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Hector Comes To Play Chapters